My One and only desire
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: I leant in, stealing another kiss from Castiel’s lips, felt them so soft and warm against my own, and so temptingly sinful as he responded. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


Summary: written for the supernatural kink meme on the LiveJopurnal community spn_castiel, with the following prompt ...

As spoon-fed by Jimmy himself:"I mean, angel inside of you - it's kind of like being chained to a comet."Dean/Castiel. Bottom!Dean, obviously. How intense and otherworldly it is for Dean to be with Cas. Shameless smut.

**My one and only desire.**

I leant in, stealing another kiss from Castiel's lips, felt them so soft and warm against my own, and so temptingly sinful as he responded. His breath mingled with mine, as we kissed open mouthed, tongues exploring each other's mouths and I reached out to touch Castiel's left wing, moaning loudly with need, when my fingers connected with impossibly soft feathers. I stroked his wing, running eager hands over its downy surface, erection pressing hard into the angel's thigh at the feel of him, his wing, his kiss, his touch.

A brief thought flitted through my mind of something that Jimmy Novak had told us, back when Castiel had left his vessel behind, to go back to Heaven with a fight. He'd told Sam and I that having an angel inside of you was kind of like being chained to a comet. I still remembered him saying that, his cheeks stuffed with food after having not been fed for months.

The memory flitted from my mind, stolen away by Castiel's fingers ghosting across my back, settling at the handprint burned forevermore into my shoulder. A warm feeling settled through me, radiating from the scar, soothing my flesh, my soul, everything in its path as it roared through me. It felt cleansing, pure, right and I welcomed it in, welcomed Castiel in, letting him wash me clean of all my sins.

My hand tightened on Castiel's wing as I felt his free hand wrap around my cock, stroking me gently at first, palm warm against the sensitive skin, and I broke away from his kiss, his soft lips. I thrust into his palm, lips parted, eyes closed, feeling his presence wrap around me as solidly as his wings, and I felt comforted, felt safe, felt saved. His strokes became firmer, and I felt his eyes upon me, studying my face as I lost myself to the feel of him, the pull of his hand upon me, the feel of his love around me.

His hand flexed against my scar, the scar I now wore with pride, because it reminded me of who I belonged to, mind, body and soul. If this is what it felt like to be chained to a comet, then count me in for the ride.

My fingers trembled against his feathers, as he shifted his weight beside me, and my hand dropped to my side as he stroked my body with his wing in time with the strokes of his hand, caressing me with feathers and wing tips, firm yet soft against me.

"Cas," I said, softly, with such need in my voice, I rejoiced.

I repeated his name louder, as his fingers shifted, wrapping around my cock tighter, thumb dragging over the crown and I came, releasing myself hard upon him. I felt helpless, slave to the angel's desire, and I surrendered.

My eyes opened slowly, taking in the sight of Castiel still looking down upon me, the night sky trapped deep within his eyes, stars floating in space. I could see love, passion, understanding, knowledge, patience without end and I bowed down before him willingly; something I would never do to another man. He truly was my one and only desire and my reason to live.

He turned me over, holding me close to the warmth of his body in strong arms, gentle wings, and he loosened me with questing fingers, running gentle fingers over the spot inside me which gave me pleasure, making me cry out for him, begging him to just take me.

I cried out his name, followed by a pleasured - "yes!" - when I felt his hard cock thrusting inside me, and I rocked back against him when he withdrew. His love making was gentle, slow, almost spiritual, sensuous and I cried out for him again, openly weeping at the intense pleasure he gave. I felt my orgasm slowly building, tried to fight it, wanting the experience to last that little bit longer, finding myself drowning in intense pleasure, love, desire.

I couldn't hold back any longer and I climaxed, coming over the sheets with a repeated shout of Castiel's name, tightening around him and pulling him after me into climax. I heard him whimper out my name, his hands tightening almost painfully hard against me, his wings smothering me in their warm confines.

I kissed the feathers, eyes closed, feeling them tickle against my face. I kissed them again when I felt, heard Castiel moan in pleasure. He climaxed again at the third kiss, filling me with his sweet release, marking me more as his, than even the handprint had ever marked me.

He withdrew and I turned to face him, kissing him hungrily, one hand pressed possessively against his cheek, as he leant his body into mine.

I felt his soul reach out to mine, wrap around mine, and again I bowed down before him. I loved him more than I had ever loved another, trusted him more than anyone else, and he knew that, felt that, acknowledged my love for him with his own love.

I turned my kisses to his wing again and he cried out, eyes closed, mouth open, cheeks flushed with desire, skin rubbing smoothly against mine.

"Dean," he cried out, his sensitive wings sending my kisses to his cock, already growing hard against me. "Please, yes, don't stop!"

I continued to kiss, to stroke his feathers and he came, releasing himself onto me with a sob of my name. He lay back upon the bed, and I settled into the crook of his open arms, tugging his wing around us both, as Castiel's eyes drifted closed in sudden sleep. I watched him, the way his eyes fluttered as he slept, at the way his full lips parted as he breathed, and I leant in to lay a tender kiss upon those so soft lips.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, drawing him closer in, before I settled down into sleep myself.

All I dreamt of that night was feathers, stars, and a shining light surrounding me with beauty and love and peace...

fin


End file.
